


In The Mood

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: violetjersey asked: Are you still accepting Drabble Meme prompts? If so, can you pls do #93... thank you! “You didn’t just wake me up at 2 am because you were ‘in the mood’.”





	In The Mood

The music draws her out of sleep, pulling her from her bed and compelling her to the sitting room. He’s standing in front of the stereo system, feet tapping, fingers leading an invisible big band as Glenn Miller’s vibrant music blares out from the speakers.

He says nothing as she approaches, just smiles and leans down for a kiss as she wraps her arms around his waist. “Welcome home,” she murmurs when the kiss ends. “Case finished?” She tries not to yawn and fails and pokes him in the ribs when he chuckles knowingly.

“Yup,” he replies. “John home safe and sound, Rosie looked in on, nanny looked in on - that woman snores like the proverbial freight train, don’t know how either of them can sleep through it but she’s an excellent caretaker so I suppose that one flaw can be overl…”

Molly silences him with another kiss, then tilts her head back to look up at him in the ambient light from the windows. “You came here and cranked up the music just loud enough to wake me,” she says, deducing him as only she can, a wicked smile curling her lips. “You’ve already showered and changed into your pyjamas, you’ve put on a dab of cologne…And the music you chose?” Her grin widens as she slides her hands down his back until they reach the perfect globes of his arse. “You didn’t just wake me up at 2 am because you were ‘in the mood’, did you?”

He groans at the pun, then groans quite a different kind of groan as she presses her body closely against his. She can feel the direct evidence of his desire against her hip, and the grin on her lips becomes soft, seductive. He joins her when she begins swaying her body in time to the music, dancing her backwards in the dark with confidence, humming low accompaniment in her ear until they reach her bedroom.

It’s almost always like this when he returns from a case that hasn’t exhausted all his resources: full of energy, eager to share that energy with her, diffuse it between them until they’re both spent and sleepy and fully sated. For that alone, Molly thinks before his attentions steal her ability to do so, being woken in the middle of the night is well, well worth it.

Even if she _does_ have to get up at six a.m. for work.


End file.
